A Second Chance
by Dayraider
Summary: For those who are reading my story A New Heaven, this is a branch-off story about Link and Soren - Warning, contains fluffy yaoi! - Rated M for Lemon Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A Second Chance

Chapter 1

It was late afternoon and Ike had just watched Pit take flight to find some firewood. Turning, he walked back to the campsite where the group was camping for the night. Tonight was the second night on their small trip to Melior, capital of Crimea and there was a definite excitement in the air. Smiling, he sat down next to Soren to assist him with dividing up the food for dinner.

"You sounded like a mother." Soren quietly said to Ike as he cut a loaf of bread.

"What do you mean?" Ike asked surprised.

Soren shrugged, "The way you told him to be careful and to not fly too high. It just sounded like something a mother would tell their child."

Ike stopped. "I didn't mean it that way…"

"I know" interrupted Soren. "I know what he means to you Ike." He then looked at Ike. "I understand now what is and what is not going to happen. You and Pit are going to have a wonderful life together. Anyone can see that. That's the end of the story."

"You are wrong…" a voice said. Soren and Ike spun their heads around.

"That's not the end of the story Soren." Link said, sitting down across from them.

"What would you know about it?" Soren asked offended.

"I might know a little more than you give me credit for." Link said seriously. "To start with I know that yeah, Ike and Pit are so in love that they would literally die without each other."

Soren's eyes narrowed as he glared at Link.

"I also know that you are a like a brother to Ike. He loves you more than you know." Link continued.

"Link…" Ike started.

"No Ike, I think that he needs to hear this. It is something that is right in front of his face but still chooses not to see." Link said, raising his voice. "We know what you are going through..."

"You don't know anything!" Soren yelled, making Marth and Roy stop setting up the tents and stare.

"I don't" Link yelled back. "I don't know what its like to grow up an orphan, to be ostracized because you are different, to grow up alone and feeling unloved. I don't know that?" Link stood up and was trembling with emotion. "You are so wrong Soren. You and I have a lot more in common that you know. You are just choosing not to open your beautiful eyes and see for yourself." He stopped and continued to glare at Soren. "Maybe Ike doesn't have feelings for you like he does for Pit…but maybe someone else does." He then quickly walked away, wiping an eye.

Soren stared at the freshly dug fire pit, a tear falling down his face.

"Soren…" Ike started.

"Please Ike…please just…leave me alone." Soren whispered, full of emotion.

Ike slowly got to his feet. "He's right you know. Maybe its time to live for the future instead of dying in the past." he said quietly as he walked away, leaving the sage staring at the ground.

"_Live for the future. Is that all he can say?_" Soren thought to himself. He closed his eyes, trying hard not to cry. _"Damnit Ike I love you!"_ he screamed inside his head. He opened his eyes and watched Ike sit down and look to the sky. _"At least I think I do…"_ Slowly he stood up.

"I am going to take a walk." he softly said to nobody in particular as he walked out of the campsite. The woods they were camping in had a variety of trees and Soren sought out a large one to sit down against. He replayed the argument and what Ike had told him over and over in his head. _"Live for the future,"_ he thought, _"Maybe someone else does."_ He closed his eyes and this time let himself cry.

He wasn't sure how long he cried but quickly stopped when he heard someone walking up. He looked up and saw that Marth was approaching him.

"Here, I know you want to be alone, but you still need to eat." Marth said quietly, handing him a sandwich.

"Thanks Marth. Tell Ike that I will be back soon." Soren said, accepting the sandwich from the prince, quickly taking a bite.

"Soren, I know I haven't known you that long, but if you ever need to talk, I am a good listener." Marth said quietly, patting the sage's shoulder.

Soren stopped chewing and stared ahead. _"Don't shut everybody out."_ he thought to himself. He looked up and Marth and swallowed. "Th…thank you." he quietly said.

Marth smiled slightly and nodded before turning to walk back to the camp.

Soren sat there, leaning against the tree and ate his dinner. _"Live for the future."_ he thought again, _"What's the point…I don't have a future."_

He continued to sit there until it got dark. Looking over his shoulder he could see the faint firelight of the camp so he got up and walked to the campsite. When he got there he saw that everybody had already gone to bed so he sat down and stared at the dying fire. Again, he replayed the argument. How dare Link say he knew what he was going through.

His mind kept going back to what Link said. _"Maybe Ike doesn't have feelings for you like he does for Pit…but maybe someone else does."_ Soren continued to stare at the glowing embers. "He said…I have beautiful eyes." he whispered as a tear slowly streaked down his face. "He always tries so hard…" Soren sighed. He thought about Link and how he was always there, always trying to be friendly. Tonight, he had tried his hardest, _"…and I treated him like dirt."_

He turned and looked at the tent that he and Link shared. He found himself staring at the tent for a while. Slowly, he got to his feet and walked to it. He stopped short of opening the flap. _"I…can't…"_ he thought to himself. Turning, he walked back and sat back down on the ground, against staring into the embers, seeing Link's gentle and loving face in his mind.

-----

He was half awake and a little cold he thought he heard something and then felt someone gently placing a blanket on top of him. _"Thank you Link…"_ he thought to himself as he snuggled into the softness. Suddenly he was awake and more aware. Slowly he opened his eyes to see a pair of bare feet walking away. Glancing up he saw an almost naked Pit walking out of the campsite carrying his bow.

"_I have been such an ass to everyone, especially to Link."_ he thought as he closed his eyes, _"He is such a caring and warm person. Maybe I haven't seen what's right in front of me. Maybe I…he said I have beautiful eyes."_ A smile slowly crept across Soren's face.

He then heard a tent open and someone walk on by. Peaking, he saw that it was Ike walking in the direction Pit had just gone. Slowly he sat up, his back sore from sleeping on the ground. _"What am I going to do?" _he thought to himself. He didn't know how long he sat there, but was startled when Ike cane back into the campsite. He looked up at Ike but then had to look away. _"This is going to be so hard."_

"Soren…" Ike started.

Soren gazed up at Ike, a confused look upon his face. He then stood and looked him in the eyes. "Have I really been acting that foolish?" he softly asked.

Ike smiled and put an arm around him. "Acting foolish is my job, remember? You are the cool and collected one." he chuckled.

Soren smiled slightly at Ike's joke. "I think I need to have a talk with someone." he said glancing at the tent. He then looked back at Ike, "Thank you Ike. You have been a wonderful brother to me." Raising his head, he gave Ike a kiss on the cheek. He then went to the tent he and Link were sharing, and taking a deep breath went inside.

Link was sitting on the ground, rolling up Soren's unused bedroll. He looked up and locked eyes with Soren. He looked like he was going to say something but instead quickly turned his head and continued to roll up the bedroll.

Soren sat on the ground and looked down. "Link…" he started. "I…I'm sorry for last night." He then lifted his head and saw Link's teary eyes looking back at him. "Did you mean what you said?"

Link swallowed and wiped his eyes. "Soren, ever since I saw you I knew that you were special..."

"Please Link…I am not special," Soren interrupted. "If anything, I am plain and ordinary.

"No Soren, you are wrong." Link said, moving closer. He slowly lifted his hand and lightly brushed it against Soren's cheek. "You are special." He then moved slightly closer, "You are special to me." he whispered.

Soren closed his eyes as he felt Link touch him and even though it was just a light touch, it was gentle and loving. He then sensed something lightly pressing against his lips. Through closed eyes he knew it was Link's lips he felt, gently kissing him. A warmth slowly enveloped him as he melted into the Hylian. Link then gently embraced the youth and held him as they shared their first kiss.

(end chapter 1)


	2. Chapter 2

A Second Chance

Chapter 2

Soren felt warm and…wanted. Nobody had ever wanted him before. Now he was sharing a kiss with someone that actually…wanted him. He felt Link gently embrace him as they kissed and he couldn't help but relax and surrender to the moment.

Link eventually broke away and wordlessly looked into Soren's eyes.

"_He means it…he really does love me!"_ Soren thought to himself as he looked into Link's eyes.

A small smile slowly crept across Link's face. "You seemed to enjoy that." he said quietly.

"_Enjoy it? I LOVED it!"_ Soren screamed in his head. A slight blush crept over Soren's face. "I…" he swallowed, "I did enjoy it." He then slightly smiled and looked down, blushing a bit more. "Did you?"

"Oh, Soren…" Link whispered and slowly pulled him closer. He lifted Soren's chin with his fingers and leaned in, softly kissing him again.

Soren felt Links warm lips on his. Again he closed his eyes and felt himself totally surrender. _"I love you Link"_ he thought to himself as he returned the kiss. He felt Link's fingers lightly running through his long hair as he slowly broke away from the kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" Link said with a silly grin on his face.

Soren felt himself smile, something that he was unaccustomed to. He then started laughing.

Link laughed as well before slowly becoming serious. He then stared into Soren's crimson eyes.

"_Say it Link…please!"_ Soren thought to himself and looked deep into Link's eyes, _"I want to…I need to hear it."_

"Soren," Link started, "I have never felt like this before about anyone." He stopped and swallowed, "I…I love you."

"Link…I love you too." he whispered.

Link smiled broadly, "You have no idea how happy that makes me, Soren. I hope that I can make you just as happy." He reached up and gently stroked Soren's cheek again. "You have a beautiful smile."

"_I can't believe this…it's all too unreal."_ Soren thought. He then leaned in and gave Link a quick kiss on the lips.

"There is it!" Link exclaimed, laughing. "There's the smile again."

Soren blushed and smiled a little more. He then looked into Link's eyes. "I am so sorry about how I was treating you…" he started.

"Shhh…" Link interrupted, "It's in the past. Don't worry about it. I am just so glad that you feel for me like I do you." He then pulled Soren into a loving embrace, gently stroking the youth's back. "Forget the past, look forward to the future." he whispered into Soren's ear before kissing his cheek. "Let me be part of that future."

Soren pulled back and looked into Link's eyes. "That's what I want more than anything, but…"

"But what?" Link asked, grin slightly fading.

"Link…" Soren started as tears began to well up in his eyes, "You deserve to know the truth about me."

"The truth about you?" Link asked confused.

"I…I am a monster." he said as he closed his eyes and tapped the mark on his forehead, "I am branded with this mark. It shows the world what I really am."

"And what is that?" Link asked.

"A monster…a half-breed"

Link smiled, "You are a half-breed?"

Soren lowered his head and nodded, "I am half Laguz and half human," he sobbed, "You deserve better..."

"Hold on…" Link interrupted, putting his hands on Soren's arms, "Are you telling me that I deserve better than you because of what you are?"

The sage slowly lifted his head and nodded.

"Soren…" Link smiled, "I knew you were different the instant I saw you, but I didn't care. I knew you were different as I was falling in love with you, but I didn't care. Right now as I am in front of you, telling you that I love you…I don't care." He reached up and lightly caressed Soren's cheek again. "It doesn't matter what you are. To me what matters is who you are."

"_Gods Link, I love you!"_ Soren thought as he continued to look into Link's eyes, _"How could you still want me even though you know about me?"_

"Now, aside from your beautiful, unusual colored eyes and from what I see, slightly sharper teeth," Link laughed, "Are there any other Laguz characteristics that you have?"

Soren wiped his eyes. "I won't grow much more than I am already have," he said quietly, "For your lifetime, I will be about this tall, maybe a little shorter than Pit."

Link pulled Soren into a hug. "So my lover will forever be shorter than me." he whispered into his ear, "I think I can manage."

"_He called me his lover!"_ Soren thought, trying to fight back a new wave of tears. _"Through all my faults, he wants me as his lover!"_

Link broke off the hug and looked at Soren. "Are you okay now my love?"

Soren blinked a few times, still fighting back the tears and nodded. "Besides Ike, you are the only person that knows about me. Please don't tell anybody."

"I promise I will not tell anybody." Link answered smiling, "Now come on, we better get out there, breakfast is done and I don't want the guys talking about us, yet."

Soren chuckled a little at what Link said.

"There is it again!" Link laughed, "That beautiful smile."

"Only you can make me smile like this" Soren quietly said, actually grinning broadly now. _"Only you Link…from now on, there will only be you."_ he thought as they both made their way from the tent to join the rest of the group for breakfast.

-----

Link and Soren spent most of the day talking together as the group continued their trek toward Melior. Soren quietly told Link the full extent of what he knew about his lineage and his powers as a sage. Link again reassured him that his blood wasn't important; what was important was their love. He then went on and told Soren all about his past, which in some ways was just as rough.

Eventually the group came to the town of Melior, the capital of Crimea. Ike gained them access to the walled city and secured some mounts to take them to the castle.

"I never thought I would be back here so soon." Soren said quietly as he rode next to Link.

"It's a beautiful city." Link said as he looked at the houses and parks.

"It was an entirely different place during the war," Soren said, looking ahead at Ike as he rode with Pit.

Link looked ahead and saw Ike absentmindedly rubbing his cheek in Pit's hair. He laughed slightly as Ike realized what he was doing and tried to play it off. He looked at Soren who had also seen it. He nudged his horse closer to Soren's. "I know you told me earlier that Ike is like a brother to you now," he quietly said, "If you need time…"

Soren looked at and smiled, "Link, I now know what's the past and what I want in the future…and that's you."

Link smiled broadly at the sage, blushing slightly. "I do love you…" he said quietly.

Soren smiled back at him, "I love you too."

Eventually they arrived at the palace where the guards immediately recognized Ike and let them enter. One of the guards escorted the group across the grounds and into a grand room just inside the palace.

"Have you ever been in the palace before?" Link asked Soren as they waited.

"After the war, Ike and the mercenaries were invited by Queen Elincia" Soren said as he walked around the room with Link.

"You had quite the life then," Link whispered

Soren stopped and turned to Link, "Life with the mercenaries had its ups and downs. After the war we hung around for a little over a year. That's when Ike was invited to the Smash Mansion. After that, I wandered around until I could get the courage to apply for acceptance at the mansion myself."

"You have no idea how happy I am that you did." Link said as he tentatively took Soren's hand.

Soren looked down and then back at the others in the room with a slight look of alarm.

"I don't care if they know it or not," Link whispered, "all I care about now is you."

Soren gave a slight smile and squeezed his hand. Just then a dumpy looking man entered the room and immediately went up to Ike. It was Devin, the main housekeeper. He informed them all that their belongings would be taken to their rooms and requested that they follow him.

As the group walked down the hall, Soren slowly strayed toward the back of the group. He noticed Link talking to Pit as they walked down the hall. _"Pit is so perfect for Ike, and for that alone I should be happy." _ Soren thought to himself. From Pit, his eyes went to Link. He felt a strange tightening of his chest as he watched the elf converse with the angel. Slightly smiling, he was actually envisioning himself in Link's arms and feeling his wonderful kiss against his lips.

They entered a large hall where the radiant Queen Elincia dashed up to them to greet them. Ike introduced everyone to her and to Soren's surprise she came up to him first.

"It's good to see you again, Soren." she said with a warm smile, giving him a hug.

Soren's eyes widened slightly. "Please Elincia, I was just doing my duty." he quietly said.

Elincia giggled breaking off the hug. "Just like Ike was doing his duty? I owe you much too my friend."

Soren blushed as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek before meeting Pit. He stepped back and stood next to Ike.

"Didn't think you would ever come back here did you?" Ike asked his friend.

"Not really, no." Soren quietly answered as he watched Elincia talking to Roy.

"You know, I have been watching you and Link, "Ike said with a grin.

Soren turned bright red, "Yeah?" he meekly said.

"I think it is wonderful." he said smiling, "I know that Link has had strong feelings for you for quite a while, and would do anything for you."

Soren smiled slightly as he watched Link and Elincia talking. "Ike, how did you know…that it was Pit you were meant to be with?"

Ike looked at his friend and smiled. "It's something that I can't describe, but I knew when we first kissed…" His smile faded slightly, "Soren, are you ok talking about this?"

Soren chuckled, "Don't worry about it Ike, I have spent the last two days reflecting and thinking. I was wrong to expect from you what I wanted, and as you told me last night, I should live for the future."

"And does Link fit into that future?" Ike asked pointedly.

Soren sighed as he looked at Link. "When I am with him, I find that there is no other place I would rather be."

Ike chuckled, "Congratulations Soren, you are in love." Ike said as he put his arm around Soren.

Soren went slightly stiff. "_Gods, his arm is around me_." he thought, "_But yet, it's different,_" He glanced up at Ike who was smiling, watching as she talked to Roy and Marth. _"I should consider myself lucky that he cares for me as much as he does."_

Soren saw Link glance at them, Ike's arm still around him. The elf smiled warmly and then gave his lover a wink, making him chuckle slightly.

(end chapter 2)


	3. Chapter 3

A Second Chance

Chapter 3

Elincia led the group into a side waiting room where she informed them that they were to feel at home. They would have full run of the palace and anything in it. It was quite obvious that she was overjoyed to have Ike and his friends as guests.

Just as Soren was going to approach Link about something, a servant entered the room announcing that Devin had prepared their rooms. Elincia regrettably suggested that they get cleaned up from their travels and to meet in the main dining hall in a few hours.

The servant led them to a long hallway where their rooms were. In front of each door was another servant who approached them and walked them into their rooms.

Soren couldn't help but gape at the size of his room. It was large with a wall of windows and a door leading to a quaint balcony. A huge bed was set against one of the walls and a small couch and table were set across the room.

"A bath has been drawn sir, is there anything that I can assist you with?" the servant asked, bowing slightly.

"No, thanks," Soren said quietly as he walked to the windows. "I can manage on my own."

"Yes, sir," the servant said, bowing again. "If you need anything, please feel free to pull on the cord by the bed." At that he walked out, shutting the door.

Soren checked the large dresser where he found his clothes arranged and neatly folded. He then made his way into the bathing room in which a large sunken tub was filled with warm water. His mind went to Link, _"He is probably relaxing in his bathtub right now,"_ he thought. He found himself thinking about Link resting naked in a tub of water. This started having such an effect on him that he had to rearrange himself.

Removing his robes and his undershirt he sat down to removed his sandals. Finally he lowered his pants and underwear in one motion. He then slowly climbed into the bathtub and let out a sigh as he sat back and for the first time in many days, relaxed.

"Soren?" Link called from the bedroom.

Soren sat up and quickly covered himself with his hands. "Um…I'm in here…" he called.

Link walked into the bathroom and got wide-eyed when he saw Soren sitting in the tub. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't know you would be taking a bath. If you want me to leave…"

"No!" Soren quickly interrupted. "Stay…please." He felt his face getting warm as he blushed.

Link smiled and blushed as well. "I would have been sooner, but they had accidentally put some of my equipment in Marth's room." He found that he couldn't take his eyes off of Soren.

Soren took a breath and looked up at Link. "If you want…you could join me."

"Nothing would make me happier," Link said softly as he slowly started to disrobe.

Soren watched intently as Link removed his clothes. _"Gods…he is beautiful!"_ Soren thought to himself as he watched Link walk to the bathtub. He also got a good look at Link's member as the elf slowly slid into the warm water.

Link sat across from Soren and smiled as their eyes met. "You are so adorable, especially when you blush like that."

Soren's face felt warmer. "I…just am not used to this." Soren said looking down slightly.

Link slowly moved over and kneeled in front of Soren, "I'm not either," he said, lifting Soren's chin and looking into his eyes. "But I know this…I would love to get used to it with you."

Soren looked into his eyes and smiled. "Me too," he whispered.

Link leaned forward and kissed Soren gently on the lips. As he did this, he slowly reached up and placed his hands on the sage's shoulders. He then allowed one of them to slowly drift down Soren's chest.

Soren felt Link's hand wandering down and gently brush against his erection. He then felt Link's fingers slowly wrap about his member and lightly stroke it. "Link!" he gasped as unusual feelings of pleasure spread throughout him.

Link's other hand had snuck behind Soren's head, pulling him closer into another kiss. "Do you like this?" he breathed into Soren's ear as he kissed up his cheek.

"Yes…" Soren gasped as Link's fingers tightened a bit.

"Do you think we should get out of the bath?" Link whispered.

Soren quickly nodded, "Yeah…let's get out." He then looked at Link and smiled.

Link slowly stood up, taking Soren's hands and helping him to his feet. He looked down at him and smiled, "You are so beautiful." he whispered as they stood in the knee-deep water.

Soren smiled shyly, "You aren't bad looking yourself." He then broke out laughing lightly.

Link slowly got out of the bathtub with Soren following and then, without a warning, spun around and lifted the surprised sage into his arms.

"Link!" Soren exclaimed, surprised. He then looked into Link's eyes and chuckled lightly. "What do you think you are doing?"

Link started walking back out to the bedroom where he gently laid the dripping Soren down on the edge of the bed, legs dangling over the side. "I think I am going to make you feel wonderful." he said as he slowly got to his knees between Soren's legs.

Soren propped himself up on his elbows and looked down with wide eyes. _"Gods! He's going to do it!"_ he screamed in his head.

Link reached up and gently stroked Soren's penis a few times, returning it to its full erection. He then leaned down and lightly licked the head, making Soren jump slightly and gasp. Smiling, Link proceeded to lick around Soren's erection until he figured it was time to stop teasing and to start pleasuring his new lover.

Soren watched as his member slowly disappeared into Link's mouth. The feeling was incredible. It was warm, wet and when Link started slowly bobbing his head, it was almost too much for Soren to take. He laid fully on his back and closed his eyes succumbing to the pleasures coursing through his body.

Link looked up at Soren's rapidly rising and falling chest as he slowly bobbed his head. Reaching up he cradled Soren's tightening scrotum and massaged it.

Soren moaned as Link continued to pleasure him. It wasn't long before he felt a particular feeling racing down his spine. His hands gripped the sheets tightly as he readied himself for release.

Link knew it was about to happen and he tightened his mouth and bobbed faster. Then, as Soren let out a series of whimpers, he felt the erection in his mouth spasm, shooting is load of seed down his throat.

Soren's body was trembling from pleasure and he went ridged as his lover coaxed him through a wonderful orgasm. Eventually he let out a large sigh and laid there breathing hard. "Link…that was…wow!" he breathed.

Link stood and leaned over Soren, kissing him passionately. "I so glad I can pleasure you like that." he whispered.

Soren embraced him and looked into his eyes. "Make love to me, Link."

Link's eyes widened slightly. "Soren, are you sure?"

Soren nodded, "Yes…please…" he almost begged.

Lightly kissing him on his forehead, Link smiled, "I will do anything for you… I'll be right back." He then quickly walked into the bathroom. He returned with a small bottle of hand lotion from the shelf of toiletries. Getting back onto his knees he looked up at Soren and smiled.

Soren returned the smile. "I love you, Link," he said as he slowly brought his knees up, exposing himself.

Link smiled and put a little lotion on a finger and slowly inserted it into Soren. "Promise me that you will let me know if it hurts."

Soren laid back and chuckled, feeling Link's finger in his most intimate of places. "Link, I know you won't hurt me," he said quietly, "You are my lover now."

Link chuckled, "I love that...lovers…that's what we are." he smiled as he slowly inserted another finger.

Soren felt an incredible feeling as Link prepared him. _"This feels so good!"_ he thought to himself. _"He loves me too much to hurt me. He would never hurt me." _

His thoughts were interrupted by Link slowly removing his fingers.

"Are you…ready?" Link said, looking up at Soren.

Soren moved backward up onto the bed with Link following him. "Come here," he softly said as he lay on his back.

Link moved over him to be met by Soren's embracing arms and tender lips as they kissed.

While he was kissing Link, Soren raised his legs and wrapped them around Link. He then reached down and placed the Hylain at his opening.

Mere inches from Soren's face Link leaned in and kissed him again. He then slowly started pressing into the sage.

Soren relaxed and felt good as Link slowly slid into him. There was no pain or discomfort, only a renewed feeling of pleasure as Link made it all the way into him. Looking up into Link's eyes he smiled. "I can't believe we are doing this," he smiled, "It's like a dream come true."

Link nodded and smiled. The tightness around his hardness was extreme. He waited until Soren had become accustomed to him before he began to thrust. "Soren, you feel so good!" he sighed.

Soren pulled Link's head down and kissed him as his lover slowly thrust into him. His hands went to Link's back and gripped as feelings of pleasure and ecstasy increased within him.

Link slowly started thrusting faster, lightly grunting with each thrust. His pulse was beginning to race as he made love to Soren. "I love you so much," he sighed.

Soren started breathing fast again. "_I can't believe…I am getting close again"_ he thought as Link continued to slowly speed up.

Link's grunts were becoming a little louder as he was nearing his climax. He looked into Soren's crimson eyes and watched as he neared his release. He then felt a great surge of pleasure course through him, and after a few powerful thrusts, he was hit with a powerful orgasm.

Soren's eyes widened as he gripped Link's back tightly. He cried out in ecstasy as he enjoyed another wonderful orgasm, shooting his seed between their wet and sweaty bodies.

"Oh, Soren…you are wonderful…" Link said between breaths, looking into his lover's eyes. "I love you!" He then leaned down and passionately kissed Soren

Soren returned the kiss that his lover was sharing with him. _"I love you so much, Link…"_ he thought, _"I love you."_

(end chapter 3)


End file.
